Barney's Sailing To Magical Island (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Sailing to Magical Island is a custom Barney home video for Season 3. It was released on March 14, 1997. On March 15th, 2011, it was rereleased as Barney's Sailing Adventure!. Plot When the kids wishes he could go on a treasure hunt, Barney takes him to "Magical Island," the island where anything can happen. Along the way, Barney, BJ and the kids collect rocks, go under water (to swim), meet three speckled frogs, and go fishing. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Adventure Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Jungle Adventure #We Like Rocks #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Rainbow Song #Imagine a Place #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Adventure Song #Imagine a Place #The Fishing Song #That's What an Island Is Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Show Respect!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Shawn & The Beanstalk!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 3" (heard in Hats Off to BJ!"). *This was another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing ball at the playground, and Maria threw a ball, and it accidently hit Barney in the head. And it didn't hurt when he came to life. *The set for Magical Island is silimar to Coco Island from "Ship Ahoy!", except it has more things. *When BJ arrives at the school playground and says "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip is silimar to the one from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Before the song "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers for his, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, arms, tummies, backs, legs, and feets. *Baby Bop is mentioned at the end. After they're done with I Love You, BJ says "It was fun today. I am gonna go tell Sissy about our fun trip we had today. Bye, everybody." Then, the kids say bye to BJ as he leaves and dissapears. Then, the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground. Then, we zoom on the Barney doll, with a sailor's hat, and a sailor boat besides him. Then, the Barney doll winks. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And a short hair. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat". And a short hair. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Good Clean Fun". And a little long hair. *Kim wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And a braided hair-style. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *During the I Love You song, Kim, Maria, BJ and Chip are on Barney's right, while Hannah and Robert are on Barney's left. *On the cover and the label, the title logo is in the same font from the Rugrats 1997 video "Grandpa's Favorite Stories". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Wendt who works at Cover Arts Original 1997 release Front Cover *The "Classic Collection" spine at the top *The Season 3 Barney costume (from "Barney Live! In New York City!") wearing his sailor outfit on *The Season 4-6 BJ costume (similar to one of the Season 4-6 episodes such as Good Clean Fun, Easy Breezy Day, E-I-E-I-O, Trading Places and Stick with Imagination) with his sailor outfit on Back Cover *Barney and his friends on their sailing boat *BJ and Robert trying to catch their hats *Barney and his friends singing "I Love You" Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos